1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cervical sampling devices for retrieval of cellular material from within the cervical canal of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Pap smear is a routine procedure performed on female patients to screen for cervical cancer. The procedure involves retrieval of exfoliative cellular material from within the cervical canal for subsequent examination for the presence of cancerous material. It is well known to use a sampler in the form of a long-handled brush to collect the material of interest. The brush is inserted through the vaginal opening and into the cervical canal, where the bristles of the brush collect a sample of the cellular material of interest from the cervical walls. Upon withdrawal of the brush, the collected cellular material is transferred from the brush onto a slide or into a liquid fixative for examination.
Existing brush systems have various drawbacks which may be addressed through the development and use of an improved cervical sampler.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention a cervical sampler for insertion into the cervical canal of a patient comprises an elongated shaft having a proximal end and a distal end, a brush disposed on the distal end, and a cannula slidably positioned on the shaft. The cannula is moveable between a first position in which the cannula covers the brush and reduces the insertion profile of the cervical sampler, and a second position in which the cannula exposes the brush for operative contact with the cervical canal. In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of obtaining sample tissue from the cervical canal of a patient with a sampling brush having a shaft and a bristled portion on the shaft. The method comprises covering the bristled portion of the sampling brush by sliding a sheath distally along the shaft and over the bristled portion and inserting the sampling brush into the cervical canal until the bristled portion, covered by the sheath, is disposed within the cervical canal. The method further comprises sliding the sheath proximally along the shaft to expose the bristled portion to operative contact with the cervical canal, and advancing the bristled portion proximally within the cervical canal to collect sample tissue from the cervical canal upon the bristled portion.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a cervical sampler comprises a brush assembly comprising an elongated shaft and a bristled portion at a distal end of the shaft, and a sheath slidably disposed on the shaft. The sheath has a first position in which the sheath covers and compresses the bristled portion to reduce the insertion profile of the cervical sampler, and a second position in which the sheath exposes the bristled portion and permits the bristled portion to return to an uncompressed state.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.